Random Acts of Kindness
by Tracey Claybon
Summary: Sara has a truly bad day and Ian does something to make her day a LOT better.


Random Acts of Kindness  
  
By  
  
Tracey Claybon  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ian and Sara are not mine, they're Top Cow's.  
  
Rated: G  
  
-----  
The title is from the bumper sticker and all-around piece of good advice:  
  
"Commit random acts of kindness and senseless acts of beauty."  
  
I don't know who wrote it, but I think it makes the world a better place to live in...  
  
-----  
  
Got the bath oils idea from wandering the stores at the local mall. Two of the scents cited are parts of personal favorites (I *love* Bath and Body Works)... ;-) Now, if only I could get Ian to do this for *me*, but that's only a dream g. . .   
  
This is TV series continuity, right after Maelstrom.  
  
All text in italics are thoughts.  
---  
  
  
Ian watched from a hidden vantage point as Sara came in her loft apartment's door after a particularly trying day and afternoon.  
  
She had just returned to work a week after her lover Conchobar died.  
  
The new Police Chief, Dante, was particularly obnoxious to Sara at work this afternoon, she'd had a minor tiff with Jake, her partner, this morning, and there was a notice in the mail from the landlord telling her that her rent would be rising $100 a month and she would now have to put down a hefty security deposit after the destruction caused when Conchobar was kidnapped, or her lease might not be renewed. The icing on the cake of this day was a sudden, wet, cold downpour, which drenched her on the way home (Ian was still feeling the rain, which was dripping down the back of his neck as he watched Sara go about her business at home). Needless to say, Sara was not exactly feeling sunny when she came home and it showed - she was currently giving her punching bag in the gym a real workout...  
He watched all of this wondering, Okay, what else can I do now? Irons only told me to watch what she did where the Witchblade was concerned - but nothing else. I want to do something to help - what can I do? Just then he noticed that Sara was walking toward the door, muttering something about "spoiled milk, ripped hose and no bath oil." A light bulb went on in his head. Ian's face gained a impish grin ...  
  
Sara returned home from a trip out of lower Manhattan to a new mall where she'd gone shopping for a little new clothing and some other items to find her kitchen, bedroom and bathroom transformed. On the bed Sara found a lusciously soft deep blue, pale turquoise-trimmed silk kimono, with a unsigned note in spiky masculine handwriting: "I know you had a horrible day. Hope this makes up for it." Stunned, Sara surged into the bathroom and stopped short at the sight of a filled and steaming bathtub, just the temperature she liked, with a small wood tray of new bottles of assorted bath oils and scents - vanilla, lemongrass, raspberry and others - seated on a small table that had been placed next to the bathtub.   
  
When she got over the shock, she blitzed through her apartment, making sure there wasn't an intruder, but found no one...  
  
Last, in the kitchen, she found her table set for one, and a note with the same spiky masculine handwriting that said, "The food is in the refrigerator, in containers. All you have to do is warm it. Dessert is in the freezer." A glass of good blush wine had been poured, and the bottle sat chilled in a holder on the table. In the refrigerator she found a container of chocolate mousse, labeled in the spiky masculine handwriting and take out Penang Curry and Pad Thai from one of the best Thai restaurants in town; in the freezer were two containers of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk. One was labeled "Now"; the other was labeled "Open in emergencies ;-)"  
  
Sara stared at the containers for a moment, then it dawned on her who her secret benefactor was. With a rueful smile, she walked to the window, looked right outside, scanning the rooftop across from her place till she saw Ian, who was quietly and calmly watching all of this. She gave him a thousand-watt smile, and merely said "Thank you."  
  
Ian bowed, then waved just before he disappeared, heading for his own home and bed, warm in heart and soul despite the cold rain.  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



End file.
